


Art: Secrets and Discoveries

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Dragons, M/M, Magic Revealed, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Concerned over how tired Merlin looks, Arthur follows him one night and makes a starling discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I bought some pastel pencils and have been experimenting - it's hard to get the detail and I've managed to make Merlin look a bit deranged but it's a learning curve.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/rd12g3k)

 


End file.
